Nerds
by Ordinary Weido
Summary: Grenda and Mabel have to pee at the same time, and Candy is left behind with Dipper, who was reading a series she knows pretty well. Relatableness between them ensues. (Wait, is relatableness even a word? ... Well, enjoy!) One-shot!


**(Hey there! This is a Candy x Dipper fic. Though I ship loads of ships in GF, I have Candip in my third. Dipcifica my first and Wendip my second. Read and Review! Enjoy as well!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, it belongs to Alex Hirsch. )**

There were times when Candy gets curious about Dipper's book. 'The Journal' is what she hears him call it.

There were times when Candy wants to go on an adventure with her best friend, Mabel and Dipper. Or just Dipper, really.

Why is she suddenly so interested in Dipper? Well...

Candy had brought her laptop on one of Mabel's sleepovers, Grenda and Mabel were ecstatic, wanting to watch a movie.

The three had settled up Mabel's bed with bowls of popcorn, sodas and blankets. They had chosen: Dream Boy High - The Mystery Pranker. Dipper didn't bother to know what it was about just: it was 'a movie about two hot guys trying to be detectives (and failing miserably) on a case of a prank that is supposedly 'scary''.

You'd think after all Mabel's been through with REAL supernatural beings, she wouldn't be scared of this little movie. Yet, she's under the covers, watching through a small peep-hole.

Then, Grenda and Mabel had to pee.

They left to go to the bathroom, leaving Dipper and Candy alone. Today, unlike the other sleepovers Mabel throws, Dipper doesn't have his nose buried in the journal but one of his favorite book series ''The Sibling Brothers" Candy perked up and said, "You read that too?!" She cried in excitement.

Dipper brought his eyes to Candy as a smile formed, "Yeah. It's one of my favorite series." Dipper said, sitting up and showing the book to Candy. Candy adjusted her glasses and smiled at Dipper.

They haven't really hung out much, so they were more of 'acquaintances' than 'friends' but this was good progress. "So, anyway, isn't this the one where a trial happened?" Candy asked and Dipper smiled eagerly, "Yeah, and I think I know who the real culprit is, cause obviously, it wasn't him." He said and continued to tell her who was the culprit, why he did it, what made him to and how he did so, or in other words, he geeked out.

Candy was surprised. She had already read this edition and all Dipper told her was perfectly accurate. "Did you somehow get a glimpse of the ending?" She asked and Dipper denied it, saying he didn't like spoiling himself in books, it ruins the purpose of reading it.

She rose her eyebrows and decided not to congratulate him for figuring it out, since -like he said- it'll ruin the purpose of reading it if he knew he was right. She smiled and took a glimpse on the chapter he was reading, he was pretty far.

"So, uh, Candy," Dipper said after a long time of reading with her since the 'glimpse' turned into actually reading it. She was startled, saying unfinished words, "Huh-? Wha-? Where-? Yeah, he didn't do it- Uh, uh!" She had apparently zoned out and was now spitting the first thought that came to her head.

When she calmed down, Dipper surprisingly didn't really ask her what happened but she felt really grateful for it. "Err, what are you guys watching?" He asked, pointing at the screen of the laptop in haste, looking like he tried to hide his disgust.

Candy ignored the last one and started to fangirl right in front of him. At first, he was shocked but seeing she was enjoying it made him smile. It was cute, to say the least. He listened to her fangirl while staring at the screen.

"Hey, uh, is the art style considered anime?" He asked, interrupting her. She stopped and glanced at the screen, and thought hard. "Well, yes, it's considered anime. But in the media it's more known as cartoon than anime." She said, holding her chin.

After that, Candy asked "Wait- you know anime?" She asked with wide eyes, the boy nodded with a sheepish grin, "I'm starting to get into it but I've only watched one anime so far." He shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

Time for her to fangirl again, "YOU WATCH ANIME?!" She squealed.

...

She covered her mouth and blushed brightly. "C-Candy's sorry, I-" Dipper's awkward chuckle interrupted her. "You, uh, okay?" He asked, rubbing his arm awkwardly. Candy pressed her hands to her mouth harder and blushed furiously, "I- uh..."

Awkward silence.

"What anime are you watching?" She whispered, putting her hands behind her to support herself and tried to control her blush. "Hyouka." He said. It took her all of her power not to squeal again. "Hyouka... C-Candy knows that," Dipper smiled excitedly, "Really?"

Engage nerdy moment.

The two talked and talked about the specific anime and geeked out, happy that the two had TWO things in common. For a long time, the two talked until Mabel and Grenda barged in with candy bars, pitt cola and chips in their arms.

"Candy, we-!" She stopped, seeing her awkward twin brother interacting with her Korean best friend. Candy and Dipper coughed and went back to what they were doing, Dipper going back to his book with pursed lips and Candy going back to her place in Mabel's bed.

She smiled slyly, a plan forming in her creative and match-making mind. She glanced at Grenda, who was also smiling slyly. Looks like they were both thinking the same thing.

"What are you two thinking?" Candy asked, confused when she saw her two best friends talking quietly to each other more than paying attention to the movie. The two stopped and turned to her stiffly. After the whole interruption, Dipper had book-marked his page and took out 'The Journal' and told Mabel that he was going to the roof.

Mabel stood up from the bed and said while stretching her arms out. "Grenda! We must tell her. She has to know." She said and winked at her deep-voiced best friend, "Candy-" she sat down infront of her and grabbed her hands before leaning in close.

"We're shipping you with Dipping-sauce." She whispered. Candy took a moment to process that before blushing. "W-W-W-What?!" she shouted, surprised and shocked. Mabel shook her head and said, "What do you mean, 'What?' Come on, gurl, you obviously have the hots for bro-bro." She winked with a sly smile.

"No, no, you've got it all wrong! Candy does not have the h-h-hots for... him." She blushed and adjusted her glasses to let the laptop's brightness shine against her glasses to hide her eyes.

Mabel rolled her eyes and showed a braced grin, "Candy, Candy, Candy." She booped Candy's nose and did a raspberry, "Don't try to hide it, we literary saw you blushing when we came here!" She exclaimed, "Right, Grenda?" Grenda nodded, "A hundred percent!" She said with a thumbs-up.

Candy pursed her lips and looked away, stubborn to admit it. Mabel snickered and shook her head.

'Looks like Wen-wen and Paz have another rival.'

 **(Did it suck? I bet it sucked, but I tried! Seriously, I tried. And I feel like there is like, so little Candip stories I thought I'd make one, so, cut me some slack! Ahem. Constructive criticism is appreciated, thanks!)**


End file.
